


Two nights in Rivendell

by Teriana



Series: Thorinduil Wedding. The afterwords stories. [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Thranduil, M/M, Thranduil matchmaker, fidgety Thranduil, first time serious quarrel, unexpected new looks of Thorin and Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil are invited by Elrond to Rivendell. Thranduil believes it is a very good chance to woo Legolas to Arwen. Unexpected new looks of the two kings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two nights in Rivendell

Thranduil always believed Elrond’s daughter Arwen to be a fine sample of beauty and virtue. He was glad Legolas played with her when a boy and savored the thought that she would become a perfect match for him in future. Nearest future. He was not fond of Elrond, but he liked his daughter as she descended from royal family.  
The Elven King was getting tired of his captain of Elven guard, Tauriel. She was enchanting his boy more and more and Thranduil had grown to think that soon he won’t be able to control Legolas. When he received Elrond’s invitation it was accepted without delay.  
When the three of them arrived to Imladris, Thranduil came to conclusion once again that it was worth doing. Elrond’s daughter, dark haired, charming maiden with plump lips was in her most attractable age. Seeing her, he started imagining what wonderful heirs he would have. Noble offsprings, not plebs, sindar.  
With his wonderful idea of their idyllic future the Elven King visited the Lord of  
Imladris to share it with him. He asked Elrond to help him with Legolas and Arwen. But Elrond suddenly rejected it.  
Limitless was the frustration and offence of the Elven King when he heard the words of the Lord of Imladris.  
Standing his back to Thranduil Elrond gazed afar peering into the future of Arwen.  
“I can’t influence my daughter’s choice. Her fate lies in other direction…” he said pensively.  
Thranduil was not satisfied with his words at all.  
“Dear Elrond, probably you might change your opinion as my son is the best match you can ever find for your beautiful daughter. I’m absolutely sure it’s impossible to find another handsome and noble guy like my boy. May be you saw Legolas near her?” he was playing his brows hinting him.  
The Lord of Imladris was unwavering and steadfast.  
“No,” he confirmed his dead certainty. “It wasn’t Legolas for sure. I should say it wasn’t even elf.”  
“Wasn’t even elf???” the Elven King sounded really embarrassed. He was thunderbolted by his words.  
“My, my! You are able to marry your daughter off anyone she likes, even next man?”  
Elrond gazed at him puzzled.  
“Thranduil, I don’t understand you. I love my daughter and wish her only happy life. I’m sure your son will be able to find some good girl for him some day. You should not hasten him I believe.”  
The Elven King showed him a kind of nice smile.  
“Some good girl for him is your girl, you’re stupid jackass!” he told mentally.  
“Well…er..probably you are right.” said Thranduil with a bad grace.  
Their conversation was broken with appeared Lindir, who came to invite them to dinner.  
Elrond gave the way politely to Thranduil, passing him forward and followed him.  
The Elven King looked rather calm, however he felt he was no longer master of his indignation and waited for fitting occasion to do a bad turn for the Lord of Imladris.  
If it was impossible to get Arwen of mere motion then he should try to take her by assault.  
During the dinner they had business talk together and Thranduil poured the wine into his son’s glass all the time making him drink more and more not forgetting about himself as well. The young elf prince was sitting near Arwen and smiled every time she cast her glance over him.  
The Elven King couldn’t miss this thing out of his view.  
He was nicely smiling and even winking sometimes to Arwen confusing her and the suspiciously alert Dwarf King.  
When the dinner was over it was late evening. Elrond and Arwen excused themselves and departed leaving Thranduil, Thorin and tipsy Legolas. He was hardly able to navigate.  
Thranduil was slightly awash either, so Thorin had to help his beloved to accompany his son to his room.  
***  
The night fell and Imladris has drifted into sweet autumn sleep. There was only person who resisted sleeping desperately the Elven King. He waited till Thorin fell asleep and left him secretly creeping to Legolas’s bedroom.  
His son was sleeping besotted with wine. Thranduil bent down and began to shake him unceremoniously.  
“Legolas! Wake up! You should come with me now!”  
The young elf prince was moaning sluggishly.  
“Adana?” he opened his eyes wrinkling in awful headache. “What’s happened?”  
Thranduil tried to drag him away from his bed. Legolas had a dizzy head and he understood nothing, but he obeyed.  
The Elven King pulled out the wobbling elf prince out of his room hauling him into the corridor.  
He was trying to find the certain door, looping in turnings and squinting his eyes to scrutinize the obscured objects. Legolas was sleeping on his shoulder. They have stumbled at pillars several times on the way.  
At last after walking in circles along the passages the Elven King approached the necessary door and opened it quietly.  
“Here we came, my nice groom!” Thranduil was cunningly smiling to his son.  
“What?” Legolas bent his brows looking drowsily at his father.  
“Oh! I meant we came to your nice room!” the Elven King corrected himself leading his son inside.  
Thranduil noticed the sleeping slender figure on the bed with canopy and pushed Legolas closer to it.  
The poor elf was flexible like a puppet and it was easily for his father to put him on the bed behind the slender figure and made him hug it.  
There came a squeezed nickering out of the Elven King and he buzzed off the room in haste.  
He returned to his room in a very playful mood.  
Meanwhile the Dwarf King was sweetly sleeping in bed. Thranduil took the edge of the blanket and pulled it carefully to his side. It bared Thorin’s mighty shoulders and then his straight firm back. The Elven King began to bite his lips impatiently. He continued to pull the blanket off his beloved. When it reached the edge of his butt, Thranduil gulped nervously and slowed down his tempo. Slowly slowly he moved the blanket away baring the tight butt of the Dwarf King. The Elven King caught himself drooling over his sexy body.  
He climbed to the bed and leaned on him. His greedy hands were squeezing and pinching his buttocks.  
Thorin muttered something stayed sleeping.  
Thranduil pulled aside his buttocks and thrusted him, pushing with violent snatches inside.  
The Dwarf King was so hard and so seductive that the Elven King was overexcited. But despite the fact he was already fucking his beloved, he still wanted this thing to be other way. In other words he wished to be on Thorin’s top as always or the Dwarf King was doing his job instead of him.  
Thranduil stretched along his body and shoved his arms under Thorin’s ones, leaning his head on his.  
“Wake up, my sleeping beauty. It’s time to fuck!” sung he tenderly into his ear.  
“Mmmmm….” mumbled the Dwarf King and wheezed quietly. “I believe you’re already busy with it.”  
The Elven King snorted with insult. He was going to say back something unpleasant, but suddenly his eyes caught the big round moon in the window. Rather luring idea flashed in his mind then. Next moment Thranduil was anxiously shaking the Dwarf King.  
“Nin meleth, I wanna walk outside!”  
Thorin was groaning dreamily.  
“Now? At night? Can’t you just wait till the morning?”  
Unfortunately for him, his beloved was relentless and carried the shirt and the breeches for Thorin to put on.  
“Dress yourself quickly!”  
A foxy smile wandered on Thranduil’s lips that meant his Majesty was up to something. Thorin had no choice but to obey.  
It was a full moonlight night. The big white moon was hanging right in front of the balcony where Thranduil had dragged the Dwarf King.  
He was hissing at Thorin all the way while they were sneaking there for him not make any noise. But it was he himself, who rustled the dead leaves on the ground with his hemline of the gown, gathering them.  
As soon as they reached the balcony the Elven King pushed Thorin to its railing.  
He was rudely groping his body with his yearning hands and giggling moronically into his ear.  
“Miz duzkak, we’d better stay in our room. I’m afraid you wake all Rivendell with your moans.”  
“Hush!” hissed irritated Thranduil with commanding tone. “Drop your pants. I want you to fuck here. ”  
Thorin turned to him and peered into his stupidly grinning face.  
“You’re drunk, Your Majesty. We’d better return now.”  
The Elven King bent his brows in pretense.  
“Nin meleth, the moon is so beautiful tonight, I wanna see it while making love to you.”  
“You may see it from the window clearly.” responded Thorin stretching his hands to his side insistently and trying to lead him away.  
“Elrond’s coming!” shouted suddenly Thranduil, slumping on his knees before Thorin.  
“Where?” the Dwarf King was thrown into a flutter, looking around.  
Thranduil unbuttoned his pants quickly and shoved his cock into his mouth.  
“In your pants!” he muttered mockingly with busy mouth.  
Thorin couldn’t help but smirk. The agile Elven King outwitted him.  
Although his beloved was tipsy a little, his tongue was skillfully handling with his aroused flesh.  
Thorin gripped the railing in attempt to restrain the moans of pleasure which wanted to escape out of him. He was groaning very quietly, but rather seductive.  
But the Elven King wished not that thing absolutely. He started shaking his cock making him tensed more and more.  
“I may come any moment…” whispered the Dwarf King intensely through his teeth.  
Thranduil jumped up like a rabbit and pushed him away, leaning his belly on the railing.  
“Fuck me quick!” he demanded. “I want you to feel inside of me now!”  
Thorin lifted his gown and laughed merrily.  
“What’s happened?” Thranduil was puzzled a little.  
“Where did you lose your breeches?” the Dwarf King was intrigued.  
The Elven King was stifling laughter.  
“I left them in our room. Did you forget I dragged you out here quite hastily?”  
Thorin ran his hand along his pale hips which whitened in silver light of the moon and pulled aside his buttocks. His penetration was so harsh that Thranduil groaned in pain and pleasure at the same moment. The Dwarf King started to fuck him, hitting him with his pelvis going deeper and deeper.  
Thranduil gasped for air when Thorin intensified his pushes pressing him firmly to the railing. Besides Thorin’s hand seized his cock and was shaking it quick and tantalizing, driving him mad.  
Thranduil closed his eyes feeling his cheeks flushed with sudden heat and got reddened and totally forgot about the moon.  
Thorin puffing into his ear, continued to fuck him hard and torture his cock with delightful shaking.  
The Elven King went hot sensing that crushing, wild, rampant feeling below his belly, growing on and on with each Thorin’s move inside combined harmoniously with his cock’s rubbing.  
Next moment the Dwarf King has moaned into his ear, slowing down and cumming inside.  
“Oh, yeah, yeah! Oh, fuck me!” yelled Thranduil aloud, cumming into Thorin’s palm.  
The Dwarf King had to clamp his mouth with his hand.  
“Hush, Your Majesty. Or Elrond really comes here!” he warned strictly, panting from speedy race.  
Thranduil smiled removing his hand.  
“I think he will envy me!”  
Thorin leaned on Thranduil’s back.  
“Envy you? Why?” he inquired curiously.  
“Because he would certainly like to be at my place.” joked the Elven King.  
Thorin spitted with disgust.  
“I wouldn’t be able to fuck him, sorry. Even if you wished me to do it. I don’t love him.”  
Thranduil chuckled underneath.  
“I know. I’ve just said mindlessly. I don’t want to fuck him as well. Would you fuck Lindir then?” he suddenly asked.  
“What?” blurted out Thorin indignantly rising up from him. “Why do you keep asking me of fucking other men while I’m fucking you?” he was astonished unpleasantly and took out his cock.  
Thranduil put on his fallen gown and turned to him.  
“Because you are fucking me so great, I am sure you have the strong endurance and when I’m done, you probably want more, but I’m not ready for it yet. Would you probably think of someone else during that time to accept your cum? ”  
Thorin wrinkled in disgust and looked alarmed at him.  
“I’ve heard that elvish wine is to blame for corrupting the brains, now I see the proof of it right in front of me!” he said sardonically.  
Thranduil showed peevish expression.  
“Not even a single time?” he asked again. “Never ever?”  
Thorin sighed in irritation trying to restrain himself.  
“And you?” he wondered in his turn drilling him with his inquisitive glance.  
The Elven King didn’t expect to hear this question from him.  
He got pale in offense as if Thorin humiliated him right away. All his frolic was wiped away from his face immediately.  
"You're insatiable! So you might think the same of me when I'm done? You want to fuck somebody else, right?" Thorin exacerbated the situation.  
Thranduil slapped his face next moment. His glance seemed to inflame in darkness.  
The Dwarf King was looking aloof at his frenzied beloved for several seconds, but then turned his back to him saying nothing and left.  
The Elven King felt the ostensible truth of his actions, so he remained standing proudly head up posture.  
***

Early morning flurried Lindir woke up the Lord of Imladris. He came down hotfoot to his room as soon as heard Thranduil’s voice in Elrond’s daughter bedchamber.  
Right five minutes before the Elven King ran headlong to Arwen’s room and was loudly and exultantly exclaiming, pacing across the room.  
When Elrond reached his daughter’s place he was shocked with the scene that appeared in front of his eyes.  
His daughter pale and frightened was in hugs of Legolas, who was scared more than she was, but still continued holding her tight. And Thranduil, who was walking forward and back oohing and aahing over them.  
“My dear Elrond,” his lips were moving in fruity disgusting voice. “Our children spent this night together. That proves we underestimated our fledglings.”  
The Lord of Imladris looked weirdly at his blushed daughter who huddled up in Thranduil son’s embrace and got totally confused. “No, it might be some mistake.” he uttered quietly.  
The Elven King approached puzzled Elrond and clasped his shoulder.  
“Can’t be any mistake, my dear Elrond. They love each other and we must, it’s our duty to let them be together!” he cast his satisfied cunning glance over two hushed elves in bed.  
Legolas was looking back at his father at a loss as he could not understand a thing. He still had dizzy head cause of hangover. The elf prince remembered nothing at all, so he just kept silence not to bring dishonor on Elrond’s daughter. Arwen froze in his hands scared to move.  
The situation was escalated rather strong and was broken only by chance with Lindir’s visit.  
“Lord Elrond, Lady…Lady…” the poor fellow blushed having seen Elrond’s daughter in Legolas’s cuddle and began stuttering.  
“What’s happened, Lindir?” wondered Elrond, shifting his glance to his appeared servant.  
“My lord, Lady Galadriel sent her message. She is to arrive tomorrow evening.” uttered Lindir smoothly, this time without any stumble.  
“My goodness!” whispered excited Elrond, his alert couldn’t slip off everyone’s eyes. For a minute he stood still trying to be savvy and then came to his daughter liberating her from Legolas’s hands.  
“Please go with Lindir. I will be in five minutes in my room.”  
Arwen sent her humble nod to her father and left the room with dark haired young man.  
Lord of Imladris was fully determined to correct the situation before his mother-in-law turns up out of the blue in this place tomorrow. He still refused to believe Arwen’s fault as he knew his daughter very well. Of course Elrond understood there could be some certain tiny exclusion, but he preferred not to think of it now. So he put himself together and came closer to the Elven King and told him rather strictly. “Don’t leave my place till tomorrow. Stay here till I put some order into a mess in due course.”  
Thranduil was meekly smiling to him, sensing his hesitation. He was more than glad, understood he managed to implant the seed of doubt into his mind, and twist him round his little finger.  
“Yes, sure!” the Elven King nodded his head.

***  
Legolas was harnessing his horse; he wanted to leave Imladris as soon as possible in shame. He felt as a traitor and couldn’t imagine what thing he should tell his Tauriel. The news will spread around very fast and he needs to hurry to assure her he still loves her and that he will delay this forcible betrothal by all means. Of course he was very fond of cute Arwen a lot, but his heart was already occupied with another even lovely elf maiden.  
His fidgety father Thranduil was deterring him from leaving. The Elven King didn’t permit him to depart.  
He stayed near his son and his horse holding him with his words in rather soothing voice.  
“You don’t remember it. It is ok. It happens sometimes when your mind is intoxicated with wine. It happens sometimes when you’re young and hot and you have some certain sexual sympathy to some girl. This thing goes so fast you can’t even get it noticed, crushing onto you as this girl mesmerized your heart. I understand you very well…..” Thranduil tilted his head and smiled friendly to his son.  
Legolas was listening to his frantic speech with some disbelief and his eyes were worried. He did not want believe it anyhow. The young elf prince was not going to come athwart his father; however he was sure he would have to find a pretext for urgent escape.  
“All right. I promise, I will return here tomorrow morning.” he assured his father.  
“Better not to leave not to return!” advised Thranduil joking. He was in a rather joyful mood as he was glad for himself and fooled Elrond. “Besides, we need to discuss the formalities of your betrothal.”  
Legolas got pale hearing his words. “Whose betrothal?” he sensed as his voice faltered. But then he noticed the Dwarf King heaved in sight, and decided to use this gap to make a quick get-away. He jumped upon his horse taking the reins and bent to his father.  
“I believe, you’d better discuss the formalities without my presence.” rapped out Legolas, spurring his horse and was off his place.  
“Legolas! Come back!” shouted angrily Thranduil, unpleasantly struck with his son’s impudent action. But the young elf prince has been already afar with his thoughts, fleeing to his devoted elf maiden friend.  
The infuriated Elven King was watching his disappearing silhouette and thinking hectically of his crushing plan.  
His thoughts were mixed at a loss when he crossed his glance with Thorin who was now standing in front of him and became their involuntary witness obviously.  
“What’s happened?” he asked interested. Thranduil gave him a slow up-and-down look, showing his arrogance.  
“Legolas spent this night with Elrond’s daughter. They loved each other.” he said slowly, enjoying his own words a lot.  
Thorin couldn’t believe his ears. He knew Legolas was in love with Tauriel.  
“No, it’s hard to believe. It’s preposterous!” told he doubted.  
“But it is true!” confirmed Thranduil, bursting in indignation and drilling the Dwarf King with his destroying glance.  
Still his frenzied beloved was not convincing. Thorin shrugged his shoulders. He now felt pity for Legolas.  
“Confess, it was you who has done all this stuff!?!” he hinted outright to the Elven King.  
Thranduil only smirked wickedly.  
“Don’t ruin your son’s life!” reproached him the Dwarf King.  
“Don’t stick your dwarvish nose in it!” arrogantly blurted out Thranduil insulting him.  
Thorin gifted him some cold silent glance and turned his back to him.  
But then turned again and approached him closer pointing his index finger to his side.  
“You know, Your Majesty,” his voice was sounding rather unpleasant for Thranduil’s ears as it was scolding him. Thorin’s finger was threateningly poking at his chest.  
“You only think of yourself! You are very self-centered! You only want people to do what you wish them to do! You don’t hear other people!” the Dwarf King rounded upon him acutely. “You hurt people you love, hurt those you don’t love! You are nonchalant to other people feelings! Why do you always do this to everyone??? he poked his finger very painfully right in the middle of his chest.  
Thranduil has shuddered in fury. He looked like a fierce dragon, which has been deprived of his fire right now. The Elven King was feeling hot inside ready to burst, but Thorin’s words one by one dampened down his flames of fire. He seemed to choke with them.  
“How dare YOU!” he could only hissed one thing.  
The Dwarf King gifted stunned Thranduil his sidelong squeamish glance, and left him alone. The Elven King watched him leaving, sensing this disgusting ache in the middle of his heart. But not his heart was aching inside; he was tortured with his injured vanity.  


***  
Later that day the Elven King was spending his time in solitude. First, he traipsed around aimlessly a little in the garden, strutting up and down. But his state of mind was in turmoil. He tried to shut out every bad thing, but his vehemence was strangling him. Thranduil could let his anger spill over, but Thorin was no longer near. He felt affronted as he was sensitive on the point, livid as the Dwarf King just knocked him down with a feather, he was nettled, oppressed. Suddenly, some preposterous idea came to his mind. He wished to find Thorin as he was feeling anxious and wanted to argue with him about his gruesome words.  
Thranduil was in keyed up condition for a long time, but then he’d got a glimpse of the fountain and decided to have a rest there. Sitting on the edge of the fountain and peering into crystal water, he was racking his brain over Thorin’s cuss words. This place sent him into distress. The Elven King was over his sulk.  
He was pondering of Thorin and himself.  
He’s been to Imladris five (almost six) years ago when Thorin Oakenshield made his wedding proposal to him.  
They celebrated their wedding here in Rivendell as Thranduil strictly wished to see no more any dwarves in his kingdom, except Thorin of course.  
Thranduil was thinking of Thorin’s life saving and the events, followed it.  
…The Elven King has been visiting him every day in Erebor during three weeks.  
First time the dwarves were really amazed with his visit. Thranduil approached Thorin’s door chamber and was standing near it for some time, hearing to the sounds from the opposite side.  
Then he was gone to Mirkwood. Next day it was the same thing, and tomorrow it happened again.  
Balin wondered why the Elven King didn’t enter the room. Thranduil kept silence. He gave him some small metal vessel and told.  
“Please oil your king’s wounds with it. It’s for better treatment.”  
Balin nodded gratefully, taking the vessel from Thranduil’s hands.  
The Elven King came again tomorrow and leaned on the Thorin’s chamber door with his back as if he was going to fall. He then crawled down to the floor and was sitting there for a while.  
Balin saw his tossing actions, but didn’t want to mess with him. He told Thorin nothing as well.  
When three weeks have passed and Thorin felt better, Thranduil suddenly disappeared.  
He never entered Thorin’s chamber as if he was scared of something or he was afraid to scare something away.  
Thorin! Thranduil saved his life, healed him, cared of him. Why after all Thorin was so cruel to him? Nonchalant he is, egoistic, do not hear other people, and hurt everyone? How dares he speak to him in such way? He just quibbles over, that’s it!  
***  
Thorin was thinking of the same thing coincidently. He stood on the balcony in front of the bright horizon and the sun was blinding his eyes.  
He was thinking of Thranduil’s his life saving.  
....The Elven King stood afar, watching impatiently as the dwarves were carrying their king away. He kept silent and stayed motionless, chasing the Dwarf King with his scared and tossing glance.  
Thorin sent him his farewell glance and closed his eyes. He still felt weak.  
He was getting well for 3 weeks.  
As soon as the Dwarf King found he was all right, he left Erebor secretly that very night.  
He hurriedly rushed on horseback through the night to Mirkwood.  
The Dwarf King didn’t remember where he left his horse, how he managed to slip through the gate, bypassing the guards. He was running through the empty, meandering corridors until he found himself in front of the big, wooden, richly decorated door, the bedroom of the Elven King.  
Thorin entered the room silently and approached the big, white bed on the right that seemed to soar in the clouds as it was whiter than white.  
The Dwarf King has screwed his eyes up and came closer. He moved the thin, lace curtain away and had lost his breath for a moment.  
The Elven King was sleeping sweetly on his numerous, white, silky pillows. He was pale as moon and his silver hair spread magically to the sides. He looked so pure and so innocent that moment.  
Thorin bent down to him for a kiss but suddenly stopped in some doubt. He decided to make it another way.  
The Dwarf King then flopped down on his bed and strongly shook up the Elven King’s shoulders.  
“Thranduil, wake up! Will you marry me? I won’t be able to ask you the second time!” he was shouting to him.  
“M…m…m…m what???” Thranduil was scared a little, not realizing what’s happening in the middle of the night.  
“Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield?” there was a mixture of a sudden question and sleeping insanity in his eyes.  
“Guards!” screamed the Elven King angrily in a loud voice.  
His next cry was suppressed with a sudden kiss as Thorin had decided to act immediately.  
He leaned on Thranduil with his body, pressing aghast, dumbfounded elf to his bed, kissing passionately his sweet, warm lips. The Elven King resisted desperately, twitching underneath and striking his shoulders with his fists for some seconds. But then he ceased his riotous struggling and relaxed. Thorin sensed, he was returning his kiss.  
When the Dwarf King moved his lips away, he saw some joyful twinkles in Thranduil’s azure eyes.  
“Will you…” Thorin began to speak.  
“Yes, I will!” interrupted him the Elven King quickly, and licked temptingly his lips.  
“Kiss me again, Thorin Oakenshield!”….  
….Thorin smiled sadly to himself. That was one of the most treasurable moments he hid in his heart. Thranduil’s kiss was given to him before healing on Ravenhill. Though it lasted a fleeting moment, it was like eternity for exhausted, weak, dying Thorin, and the all response he would ever wanted to get from the Elven King had been concealed in this passionate kiss all at once.  
Thorin has cast his last glance over the bright horizon and went forward, pondering.  
He was a halfway to the garden when he suddenly ran into dreamy Thranduil with his shoulder.  
His absent-minded glance was met with the same opposite absentmindedness that turned after into huffy arrogance.  
“How dare you?!?” the Elven King’s cheeks went scarlet.  
“Sorry to hurt you!” the Dwarf King apologized sincerely.  
“You’re welcome!!!” snapped Thranduil quickly, sending him his wry grin, and wandered forward proudly.  
Thorin slanted a quick look at him.  
It wasn’t so easy to dissuade Thranduil not to do such things. He was extremely vulnerable person and moreover Thorin never knew what could offend his beloved. Sometimes the things that could hurt never hurt him at all and vice a versa.  
Usually the Elven King felt insulted immensely if somebody would try to discuss his demerits which he never took into consideration as they were a part of him. He demanded to accept him as he was, otherwise the opponent could suffer from his sudden outburst.  
Thorin didn’t wish to remain in quarrel with Thranduil as he loved him notwithstanding his demerits. But this time he sympathized with Legolas as his father played a sneaky trick on him and therefore he decided to leave Thranduil in Rivendell for a time. Let him put on his thinking of his inappropriate behavior while he is away.  
Thranduil has turned all of a sudden and went back to the Dwarf King.  
“Why have you done this???” he was nearly shouting at Thorin, snatching him from his thoughts.  
Thranduil was standing right in front of the Dwarf King now, gazing at him with his squinted, angered eyes.  
“Have done what???” Thorin was shouting either, as it became the last straw, he thought Thranduil was insulted with their sudden collision.  
“Have done this to me, to you! I don't wanna live this way, it haunts my mind!” hissed angrily Thranduil. “I was on a road of broken dreams. I was extremely angry with you and scared! I couldn’t believe what’s happening; I didn’t know what to say. And what I wouldn't give to change our fate! And I've tried so hard to hold on. But I kept on falling. And no matter how hard I ran, I just kept returning. And I'm back to where I started from!”  
“What the hell are you speaking of?” Thorin was confused and taken aback with his convoluted, intricate speech.  
“You nearly got yourself killed!!! Why did you allow getting yourself killed??? Damn it!!! Damn you!!!” Thranduil’s face was so close; he even touched the tip of Thorin’s nose with his own one.  
“What…?” Thorin gulped, the teasing lips of the Elven King were so nigh.  
The Dwarf King looked down.  
“I don’t know what you mean…” whispered he barely audible.  
“Of course you do!” the Elven King flashed his frenzied eyes, raising his voice.  
Thorin shifted his timid glance to his angry azure eyes and got drowned in them.  
“I…” he slowly moved his lips.  
“I was insane when I knew you’ve done this to you! I came on Ravenhill and beheld you dying there! I couldn’t believe my eyes! I wasn’t sure if I could have saved you with Arkenstone! Do you understand it???” Thranduil was screaming in madness. “I’ve deadly feared I would lose you once and for all! You hear me?”  
Thorin was killed with his heartfelt words, as if it wasn’t Thranduil himself speaking now. He couldn’t believe his ears, the Elven King was thinking of the same thing as he was at the same time? What an odd coincidence!  
The Dwarf King was still peering into Thranduil’s sorrowful eyes. Thorin felt the hot fire in his heart flaming, and sensed as hot drops burnt his cheeks.  
“I…” he wanted to tell something, fumbling with words, but Thranduil has been already ahead again.  
“Why do you do this to me every time??? I can’t fight myself!!! My heart hurts me so much!!!” he frowned all of a sudden, staring into Thorin’s eyes. “Are you…are you CRYING?”  
The Elven King embraced his cheeks tenderly, kissing them, each tear, and his lips. He started raping his lips madly, kissing him again and again to dizziness.  
Thorin began responding with his hands, pressing Thranduil tighter to himself and stroking his back.  
The following moment the Elven King has toppled Thorin to the ground.  
“Somebody might see us” muttered Thorin quickly, helping Thranduil to unbutton his own breeches.  
“Don’t care!” bellowed Thranduil. He was romping with breeches complicated straps. But as he was in a hurry, they didn’t wish to surrender.  
The Elven King was cursing in elvish and was twitching them until some of them broke down.  
“Wait, wait! I don’t have a spare pair with me here.” Thorin caught his quick hands and unfastened the rest straps.  
Thranduil pushed him to the ground again and covered them both with his mantle.  
“I will kill you myself, Thorin Oakenshield, if you would try to do this somehow ever again!” promised Thranduil, hissing, and gifted his beloved his threatening glance.  
“Never!” responded his loving Thorin. “I’ll never do this again to you!”  
They were lucky this time; none came to disturb their mutual insanity.  
The two kings were fully satiated with one another. They were walking arm-in-arm along the garden together after it.  
“I’m not angry with you any longer!” Thranduil was in his blossom, squeezing Thorin’s hand.  
“I’m happy!” Thorin was smiling back to him. “Wait!”  
He has noticed some splendid white flower near them.  
The Dwarf King bent and picked it, giving it to dumbfounded Thranduil then.  
“That is for you!” told he, blushing a bit. “It’s so charming and seductive as you are yourself!”  
Thranduil was batting his eyelashes foolishly.  
“It’s so pretty! Hannon len, nin meleth!” he kissed Thorin in gratitude.  
“The pleasure is mine!” the Dwarf King hugged him in return.  
The Elven King has put the white flower into his silver strands.  
“How do I look?” winked at him Thranduil.  
“Perfect as always!” appraised him Thorin.  
“Let us celebrate this reconciliation with a good glass of elvish wine!”  
“Reconciliation?” clarified the Dwarf King, smiling softly to his beloved.  
Thranduil only smirked cunningly in his turn.  
“Do they have dwarvish one?” joked Thorin. “I can’t forget the night you pumped me up with it till I fainted away.”  
“Dwarvish wine here in Rivendell where elves live?” inquired Thranduil ironically. “I’m not sure they have it. But, please don’t be frightened. I will share it with you either!” he clapped the Dwarf King’s back. “We will be drunk together!” he was giggling into Thorin’s ear.  
Thorin shared his frolic, imagining this situation and laughed out.  
***  
Later that night Elrond treated his guests with various, delicious dishes again.  
The Elven King was drinking almost all the time, not eating. Thorin has been watching him vigilantly the whole evening.  
His fidgety Thranduil was in a very joyful mood, often joking about Elrond. He was winking at Arwen and at Thorin alternately every time.  
“You know dear Elrond, your Arwen is such a sweet girl! May be you’ll change your mind later?!?” he was whispering to Elrond while drinking ruby wine from his glass.  
“I can’t influence my daughter’s choice.” repeated Elrond obstinately. “She is free to choose anyone she likes.”  
His hardness disappointed Thranduil, he was at rock bottom now. It was rather unpleasant to hear his objectionable words once again.  
So then he became silent and started to drink more.  
Finally, Elrond and Arwen excused themselves and left Thorin and Thranduil tete-a-tete.  
Thranduil had a sleepy face already and he wanted to lie with his face on the table.  
Thorin took him by the hands and in attempt to get him up.  
“Please get up, miz duzkak, it’s too late now. We need to go.”  
Thranduil got up, stepping forward unsteadily. He looked very upset.  
“Elrond is a stubborn jackass!” he told, dissatisfied with his rejection.  
Thorin was only keeping silence.  
***  
The Dwarf King was helping drunken Thranduil to move along.  
The Elven King was hiccupping and giggling moronically all the way.  
Suddenly he stopped, having pulled his hand away from Thorin’s one and stared weirdly at him.  
“Where are you dragging this elf to, Thorin Oakenshield???” he hiccupped. “That is me!!!”  
His phrase sounded ambiguous.  
“I am Thorin Oakenshield!” smiled Thorin merrily.  
“I know!” laughed aloud Thranduil, pushing Thorin aside awkwardly and falling backward. “I meant myself!”  
“Shoo! Careful!” Thorin managed to catch the body of swaying to and fro of Thranduil.  
“Oh, you boozed up greatly, Your Majesty!” he was holding Thranduil who was almost lying on him.  
“I’m not!” blurted Thranduil, giggling. “I was asking you, dwarf where you’re dragging me to?”  
“To your bedroom.” answered Thorin, wrapping his arms around his neck and leaning Thranduil on his shoulder.  
The Elven King was chuckling again and then started whispering into his ear, tickling Thorin’s cheek with his hair.  
“Are we to do anything interesting…mmm…pleasant?” he winked playfully at Thorin.  
“You won’t, I think. You are hardly able to walk.” responded the Dwarf King.  
“I’m full of e…hic! energy! My spirit’s revived!” Thranduil snickered excitedly.  
“Your spirit is full of spirits!” joked Thorin.  
“Ok…hic, drag me to your bed…hic dwarf…I’m not…hic able to resist hic you…” Thranduil was unable to talk anymore as he was hiccupping within every word. Besides, his legs were tottering and he fell to Thorin’s side every time, pushing him away.  
Thorin got tired of him. So he just put Thranduil over his shoulder, holding his legs and went further.  
“Thorin..hic, don’t shake me that way, I feel nausea…hic!” stupidly giggled Thranduil from below.  
The Elven King continued his mischief again, hiccupping and waving his long slender arms behind Thorin’s back.  
“Thorin…hic, I see your ass...hic! I can spank it…hic!” he was trying to slap the Dwarf King but suddenly laughed out in a loud voice. “The world is so unusual…hic upside down. WEE!!! You should…hic try it Thorin! Let me carry you now!” he was twitching on the Dwarf King’s shoulder, but got a harsh spank on his own butt instead.  
“Hush there!” warned him Thorin.  
“How…hic dare you to spank…hic the Elven King with your…hic dirty hands, dwarf!” Thranduil twitched again anxiously.  
Thorin stopped with a heavy sigh.  
“I’ll take your breeches off and give you a good going-over, if you won’t stop now!” promised he strictly.  
Thranduil calmed down immediately. All the way long he kept silence, bending his brows and hiccupping only.  
Eventually, Thorin brought him to their guest chamber and put on the bed.  
Thranduil began to snore right away.  
Thorin was looking at him for a time with mixed feelings and then blew the candle out.

***  
Thranduil tossed and turned, putting his hands under his cheek, throwing his arms over his head, hiding himself in his hair, changing a lot of positions, but still couldn’t fall asleep after all.  
Besides, he urgently needed to visit one place as he was full of unnecessary liquid.  
So the Elven King has crawled down to the floor silently, scared to awake Thorin, and continued his crawling further to the door.  
Thranduil did not care if somebody would see him crawling on all four along the corridor at all. It was the easiest way for him to move that moment.  
He has done what he wanted right into Elrond’s fountain, giggling very acidly, satisfied with himself, and turned back, crawling.  
When the Elven King returned to the room, he fell on the bed, embracing the body near him.  
“Thorin, you smell so pretty?!?” whispered he, being admired a lot. “Seems, I love this unusual odor of yours…” he was lost in slumber.  
***  
Thorin woke up in the middle of the night. He was alone, Thranduil disappeared somewhere.  
The Dwarf King went outside to wee and was back in several minutes, entering the neighbor chamber.  
He saw the silver strands of the Elven King who was sleeping on the bed, calmed down and lay nearby.  
***  
Early in the morning Lord Elrond came out of his room in a troubled state. Everything seemed to be prepared for his mother-in-law’s visit. Unfortunately, he still hasn’t any solution regarding this scabrous problem, elflings’ matter. He was ready to believe everything, but not the thing the Elven King tried to assure him of. His mind was stubbornly denying it. Yesterday Elrond wasn’t able to discuss this theme with his daughter as she referred to her malaise, thus he postponed this matter for the next day.  
Making his way to his daughter’s room, he never suspected what he could see there.  
When he entered Arwen’s room, he experienced some kind of shock, having found the Elven King in his daughter’s bed. Thranduil was embracing her from back, having put his leg on Arwen’s hip and then Elrond also noticed Thorin that was lying in front of her.  
“My goooodness!!!!” screamed Lord of Imladris at the top of his voice.  
Thranduil woke up with an awful headache immediately, trying to understand what’s happened.  
He found himself embracing Arwen.  
“Have I spent the night with your daughter?!?” Thranduil was astonished greatly, bending his brows, and felt rather unpleasantly somehow as it was not Thorin in his arms whom he was hugging now.  
But then the Elven King suddenly saw waking up Thorin in front of him. He felt a coming fit of jealousy.  
“Oh, you are here too?!?” he was taken aback no less. “We spent the night together here with Arwen? I don’t remember a thing!” complained Thranduil.  
Thorin’s cheeks were scarlet as he was ashamed, staring at them both and understanding nothing.  
“I did not know you liked the dwarves as well!” said Thranduil to Arwen in surprised voice.  
The elf girl blushed like a tomato.  
“Get out!” Elrond has crossly screamed again.  
“Who me?” frowned Thranduil sleepily.  
“Both of you!!!” Elrond pointed to the Elven King and Thorin.  
Thranduil jumped from Arwen’s bed and pulled out Thorin roughly after him, dragging by his hand from this room.  
When the door was closed, he pressed the Dwarf King to the wall, flashing his eyes in anger.  
“And if Arwen would be pregnant from me or from you? YOU!!!” he was hissing furiously. “I won’t endure it this time!!! I will strangle you with my own hands!!! OUCH! My head!” he touched his forehead with his palm as he felt a headache strike inside.  
“I don’t remember a thing!” confessed Thranduil sincerely, wrinkling in pain.  
Thorin hugged him, trying to cool him down.  
“Calm down, miz duzkak! You were drunk last night and I wasn’t. I can’t explain how I found myself in Arwen’s bed; I understand that sounds foolish…” Thorin was waving his hands. “I don’t remember anything either. I’ve just come in and saw you’re sleeping. But I think, I surely would remember if I was doing something to Arwen.”  
“Oh, so she made it herself then! I exposed her devious plans!” Thranduil was suspiciously scowling. “The way she enchanted my boy!” he experienced a twinge of disappointment, but of course he knew very well, he was the one who put Legolas into Arwen’s bed.  
“We need to leave this damned place! IMMEDIATELY!” he was shouting into Thorin’s ear impatiently. “Otherwise I’ll kill everyone here and you, by the way! But Elrond will be the first!”

***  
They were packing their things in guest room.  
Suddenly Thranduil sighed out wrathfully, and burst.  
“That won’t do that way!” he cursed.  
“What?” Thorin was alarmed with his unexpected indignation.  
Thranduil seized the lying Orcrist from the bed and rushed to the door.  
“What are you doing?” the Dwarf King cried out anxiously, following him.  
The Elven King was running to the library, with Thorin’s sword in his hands, taken out from the sheath.  
When he entered the room with tall, wooden shelves, he started to kick and crush them with his sword, making an awful banging sound. There was only one obvious reason for this furious, wild outburst, that needn’t any explanation – Thranduil had a score to settle with some certain person.  
“Please stop it! Are you crazy?” screamed Thorin, having attempted to catch his enraged beloved, but the frenzied Elven King dodged out of his hands and pushed the Dwarf King back severely, continuing his mischief, destroying everything on his way.  
This loud, roaring, rattling rampage was heard immediately by the elves.  
Lindir flung himself into Elrond’s room, frightened and worried a lot.  
“The Dwarf King is crushing our library to pieces!” he cried in horror. “Seems, Thranduil is also gone crazy and helps him to do this, he’s at one with him!”  
Elrond was getting darkled.  
“Stop and catch the Dwarf King!” ordered he. “And Thranduil, of course!” added he quickly.  
When Thranduil understood he’s done enough damage, he ceased, panting heavily, squeezing Thorin’s sword and turned to him.  
“What in Durin’s name is going on? Why have you done all this?” the Dwarf King gave him his troubled look, he was in shock. “Elrond will kill you!”  
And the very moment his words have been pronounced, seemed the worst apprehensions were fulfilled. The Elven King has just noticed the approaching elf squad, armed with loaded bows behind Thorin’s back.  
“He certainly will!” shouted Thranduil quickly, and pulled Thorin rudely to himself, dragging him to the opposite exit.  
They were climbing up the roof. To say it more specifically, the Elven King was climbing up the roof and was pulling the Dwarf King after him.  
The both kings were running along the straw and wooden roofs, among the whistling arrows in the air. Thorin was very anxious and Thranduil seemed to be aroused with this chase extremely. They were dodging and turning away from the elvish arrows, making darting forays to right and left, jumping from one roof to another.  
They both jumped to the next roof, having come to the edge of it. The rain of arrows covered their heads when they turned to be too close to elf warriors.  
Thranduil was too amiable, helping the Dwarf King to turn away from the arrows, but acting this way, he only interfered with him instead.  
One of the arrows passed and touched Thorin’s shoulder on a tangent, leaving the red, bleeding stripe on it.  
“Sorry, nin meleth!” roared Thranduil promptly, stumbling suddenly at some obstacle and crashed down.  
Thorin tumbled on him with a wallop from above. The straw roof cracked under their feet, sending the both kings down.  
They both fell into some big basket, full of fresh clothes: dresses, linen. The two kings turned to be in laundry room.  
Thorin and Thranduil got themselves out of the basket, floundering and turned it upside down.  
There were steps and sounds of coming elves outside the door.  
Thranduil took some female tunic out of the heap of clothes swiftly and put it on Thorin. He took the dagger then and pushed it to the bewildered Dwarf King.  
“Shave quickly!” he ordered, flashing his azure eyes.  
Thorin obeyed him, not understanding a thing.  
The door was opened inside and Thranduil has suddenly struck a dagger from the Dwarf King’s hand and pressed his lips violently against his, hiding him into his silky hair.  
Next moment the Elven King felt as some of the entered elves began gazing at them.  
He released Thorin, looking at him weirdly in their silky-haired shelter, and pinched his cheek.  
“Oh, this dwarf maiden is so HOOOT!!!” he cried out lustily to the elves.  
He slapped Thorin’s butt harshly and then squeezed it with his hand, attracting the Dwarf King closer to him.  
“And so BAAAD!” Thranduil smiled maliciously, sensed as his cheeks burnt red, and pounced on Thorin with his larrikin kiss.  
The elves started laughing merrily and left the room one by one.  
But our both kings remained kissing.  
Thranduil was still squeezing Thorin’s buttocks.  
The Dwarf King started to stroke his back and pushing him backwards.  
The Elven King barely stood under his strong onset, attempting to keep his balance.  
“No…not now! Later, nin meleth!” he was panting, feeling extremely horny the same as the Dwarf King was now, but he had to suppress his desire.  
He dragged Thorin away from himself and gave him Orcrist instead.  
“Time to leave quickly now!” demanded the Elven King. “We must slip away immediately!”  
They made their way back to their room very cautiously and silently and thanks Eru no one detected them. Having taken their bags, the both kings left Elrond’s dwelling quite speedily.  
When they were riding out of Rivendell, the first fuzzy snowflakes started to fall down to the ground. That was Durin’s Day and the coming of winter.

***  
Some hours later they reached the crossroad and the Dwarf King has drew the reins of his horse and turned to Thranduil.  
“Don’t you mind if I leave you now and go to Mirkwood to talk with your son?” he asked his beloved.  
Thranduil tilted his head aside.  
“It won’t take you too long?” inquired nervously he.  
“Only some minutes!” promised Thorin, smiling kindly to him.  
Thranduil nodded positively and spurred his horse.  
“I’ll wait for you in your chamber!” he shouted back, leaving Thorin alone.  
The Dwarf King sent his final anxious glance after him.  
***  
Legolas was so dumbfounded, seeing the King of Erebor shaved, without his beard and dressed in some elvish female tunic that he couldn’t utter a word from him for a long time. He only smiled when Thorin greeted him.  
“What’s happened?” wondered the young elf prince, staring at Thorin’s cut shoulder.  
“Elrond showed us his warmest homage and hospitality!” explained grimly Thorin.  
Legolas snorted at his remark.  
“Why are you shaved and wearing elvish female dress?” inquired merrily he.  
“Ask you father!” muttered Thorin with disapproval.  
Legolas smiled at his words again and looked questionably at the Dwarf King.  
“I’m sorry for your father’s behavior in Rivendell. And I just wanted you to know that I believe you and sympathize with you and not inclined to trust your father as sometimes…you know... Thorin made an awkward pause not wishing to speak bad things about Thranduil in his son’s presence and tried to soften his tone. “Well, he can be simply unbearable.” The Dwarf King cast his glance over Legolas then, noticed as Thranduil’s son pondered of something.  
Legolas listened to him attentively but not with pleasure. He did not like Thorin married his father, though he wasn’t against him and treated him respectfully. The young elf prince was absent on their wedding as he preferred meeting Tauriel that moment, howbeit his father never forced him to attend it. And while the two kings were spending their wedding night in Woodland Realm, he slipped away with his dear girl-friend to waterfalls in Grey Mountains.  
When Thorin and Thranduil came after to Mirkwood again and Thranduil tried to introduce his new partner, companion, the love of his life as he called him, Legolas felt as their family ties turned into a complex, complicated knot and his relationship with his father was violated greatly. Frankly speaking, he guessed it right from the start when Thorin had been captured in Mirkwood by him and brought to his father. He was shocked, found out that the Dwarf King was going to propose to his father as it turned out to be then. But however he was stunned even more when he knew his father who sent the Dwarf King to dungeon first, became interested in him more and more. He bet Thranduil visited Thorin’s chamber several times during the month they stayed imprisoned in their place. And when the dwarves ran away, his surmise came true. They caught with Tauriel one of orcs which chased Thorin Oakenshield’s company. And Thranduil confessed after orc’s interrogation that he was “smashed with the Dwarf King’s breathtaking inwardness, when he perfidiously invaded into his kingdom, that Thorin’s feelings were like thunder to him and he was unable to pull himself together as Thorin revealed him, he fell in love with him at first sight, when the Elven King appeared in Thror’s hall for his mother’s heirloom to take back.” And when that filthy orc babbled the Dwarf King was searching for special gift for his father, Thranduil melted “in Flames of Love” definitely and irrevocably and declared to his son he’s inclined to accept Thorin’s proposal and decided to marry him.  
And that was the very moment the world cracked and crashed for Legolas Greanleaf as if apocalypse came. He knew his father loved his mother a lot and even if they were happy not for a long time, he couldn’t have a right to behave and act like this. Several hundred years he spent in grief and desolation, in solitude after he lost his wife and gone into shell, though he never wanted to discuss it with anyone. The young elf prince could expect anything from his father as the Elven King was notorious for hilarious and sassy character, but not this at all.  
When Thranduil banished Tauriel, Legolas understood that his time came and he saw an opportunity of leaving his native nest, to escape from the custody, that in fact was cast aside distantly far long ago already, it’s gone the time he was grown up.  
And the madness of his father increased with receiving Thorin’s present, which Bilbo Baggins stole from under his pillow and brought to elvish tent.  
When the battle with orcs began at dawn suddenly, Legolas was involved into mortal combat like the others and when Thorin Oakenshield needed help urgently, lacking his sword, the young elf prince returned him elvish sword he took from him in Mirkwood. He saw as later the Dwarf King was wounded by pale orc mortally and how Thorin managed to kill him. At that time his Tauriel mourned his rival Kili, Thorin’s nephew. Legolas brought his father this news when he met him on Ravenhill, where the Elven King climbed to after rushing from besieged Dale. And his soul-destroying words about his feelings to Thorin and his decision to heal him. That moment he saw a curtain fall in son-father relationship and he’s got there was no more to be done.  
He decided to start a brand new life with Tauriel, who stayed now heart-stricken as she lost her unsuccessful love. Despite his father’s enormous, awesome fancy towards the Dwarf King, Legolas treated Thorin rather well. The young elf prince had to stay in Mirkwood all the time in charge of his father as his father “moved constantly to Erebor”, but he didn’t complain as nobody disturbed him and his Tauriel here. At least it might sound strange but his father did a big favor to him.

As the Elven King was a rare guest in his own palace, so sometimes Legolas should have come to Dwarvish Kingdom to discuss some things with him. Legolas suddenly remembered how he came to Erebor for the first time after two kings’ marriage, Bofur told he had two fathers now, or father and mother as he likes. Legolas was insulted understanding he was hinting at his father calling him his mother… He distracted himself from his memories when he realized Thorin looked fixedly at him.  
“Yes.” uttered he as if giving him consent for going on.  
The Dwarf King continued talking.  
“Tauriel is a very descent, brave maiden and I think you are very lucky fellow, she gave her heart to you. I wish you both to be happy. Keep together and protect each other. Keep the fire of your love burning in your hearts forever!” he suddenly clapped Legolas’s shoulder. The young elf prince was astonished very much as Thorin didn’t mention his nephew anyhow.  
“You are rather very nice and honest young man. I wished I had such a son.” he gasped loudly, some quick thought flashed and faded in his mind right away and his eyes became saddened in a twinkle.  
“It’s all right! Don’t bother!” Legolas felt uncomfortably somehow, struck with his pleasant, simple words, but then relaxed. “Thank you for compassion!” he smiled to the Dwarf King. But now his smile was much warmer and kinder. He was profoundly grateful. “Would you like to have a meal with me and Tauriel, Your Majesty?” suddenly offered he.  
Thorin smiled nicely to him. “Thank you. I would be pleased a lot.”

***  
That night Thorin returned to Erebor quite late. He was fully satisfied with the result of his talk with Thranduil’s son.  
The Dwarf King knocked at his own door just for fun, but nobody came out.  
He frowned in suspicion and entered the room. The Elven King was sitting on the furry rug near the fireplace, his back to Thorin, alone in darkness. He was dressed in a black raincoat, wearing the hood on his head.  
Thorin closed the door behind him and approached his beloved.  
He sat down nearby on the floor.  
“I’m back, miz duzkak! Why didn’t you not come out and meet me?” wondered he.  
Thranduil remained silent, gazing into flaming fire in front of him.  
The Dwarf King stretched his hands to his beloved, interested, and tried to hug him, but the Elven King slipped out of his hands and got up, turning away.  
Thorin was bewildered, feeling alarmed inside.  
“What’s happened?” he got up and came closer, attempting to turn the Elven King face to him. But his beloved resisted, pushing him aside.  
Thorin hugged his huffy elf from behind and put his head on his shoulder.  
“Why are you in a raincoat? It’s not raining in our room!” he joked wittily.  
But instead laughing back, he heard offended snorting of the Elven King.  
Thorin turned him face to his side at last and peered into his darkened eyes.  
They were full of tears. The Dwarf King frowned and tried to remove the hood from his head, but Thranduil has caught his hand near his face.  
“Don’t look at me, please!” he begged pitiful eyes.  
“Why…? Oh,…what?” Thorin was surprised greatly. “What’s happened? Why are you crying, miz duzkak? I hurt you with something?” he asked with care.  
“Not you!” responded dryly touchy Thranduil, having his sniffles.  
The Dwarf King detected some bitterness in his voice so he took the Elven King’s hands and pressed them to his chest.  
“What in Durin’s name is going on here? Can you tell?” he strained himself inside.  
“You may remove my hood.” allowed Thranduil, sighing heavily. “But swear you won’t laugh at me.”  
Thorin smiled tensely.  
“Why should I…”  
“Look yourself please!” interrupted him Thranduil and screwed his eyes up.  
The Dwarf King removed Thranduil’s hood delicately and froze in mixed feelings.  
Thranduil has opened one of his eyes, staring suspiciously at Thorin.  
The Dwarf King was not laughing, he was bewildered and thunder stricken instead.  
“Mahal! Why did you cut it???” uttered he in a stunned voice, and gazed shocked at the Elven King.  
“I wasn’t going to do this! Never Ever!!! Do you understand?” Thranduil angrily waved his hands in the air. “That is somebody’s wicked joke!” he shouted aloud. “I came back very tired and fell asleep fast! I was like a log sleeping, not ever sensing a thing! And when I woke up, I found this!” he pointed to his ruffled hair, being rather annoyed.  
Thorin’s lips stretched in a weird smile.  
Thranduil bent his brows formidably.  
“Are you laughing at me or what?” asked he anxiously. And then he gazed in surprise at Thorin again. “By the way, why are you wearing a female dress?”  
Thorin couldn’t help, but laugh aloud.  
“You have put it on me yourself, forgot?” he replied in a merry voice.  
Thranduil suddenly caught himself smiling to Thorin in return as well.  
The Dwarf King came closer, hugged his beloved, and pressed his forehead to the Elven King’s one.  
“I’m shaved and you have short hair cut. That’s quite weird!” he agreed, ruffling his hair.  
“But you know what, miz duzkak?” he was looking at him eye to eye now, being inspired. “You look very handsome and as I might say even sexier now!” he stressed the last word in his hoarse voice.  
“And you look much younger!” noticed Thranduil, smiling back.  
Thorin bent to his ear and whispered passionately.  
“To tell the truth, I’ve never fucked the short-haired Elven King in my life! Will you allow me to try it, to do it now and try your new appearance!” he was gazing contented now at openmouthed Thranduil.  
Thorin’s remark struck Thranduil very deeply, having aroused him inside, set on fire, so he couldn’t hide it.  
“Oh, yes I will!” he closed his eyes for a second, pressing his lips to Thorin’s ones and kissing him wildly, madly, to dizziness.  
The Elven King jumped on Thorin’s body and crossed his legs behind his back, embracing his neck.  
“Fuck me now, nin meleth! Don’t delay an instant!” cooed he in bashful, ecstatic voice.  
Thorin smiled in relief and enfolded Thranduil’s buttocks, pressing him to his belly, and carried his impatient beloved to the bed.

***  
Next morning was rather delightful as Thranduil woke up from teasing Thorin’s kiss and when he looked under his blanket, he giggled in satisfaction.  
“Hello my morning pride!” he pronounced very slowly, staring at his beloved with great desire in his eyes. “Seems, my boy survived your hot, fuck attack last night with dignity and wants to get an extra portion!” he chuckled cheeky, playing his eyebrows and winking at Thorin’s side.  
The Dwarf King gifted him his approving glance and covered his lips with his own ones, merging in ardent and lustful kiss. The Elven King was unstoppable once being fired up. When Thorin ran his fingers through his short hair, pressing his face closer, Thranduil had been put on such a fire, that the Dwarf King thought he would burn up in his passionate embrace right now. His hot amorist with glowing eyes came down upon him with all his vehement might. Thorin had no time to recollect himself as Thranduil saddled his hardened, tensed flesh and started to move on him with strong up and down pushes. The Dwarf King was delighted the way Thranduil’s heated cock was sliding along his belly tremendously, he felt as his own one was pulsating hard inside of his beloved, ready to burst any moment. But he tried to be patient to let his fervent elf to get as more pleasure as he could get. The Elven King’s insatiability and endurance became a legend in their relationship. He was moaning in loud voice with all his ardor in aspiration, enjoying his exciting ride. Thorin adored watching him those moments. He loved all the things he was doing one by one, opened and closed his eyes and mouth, puffed, screamed and cried, moaned and uttered various delighted words….  
When suddenly Thranduil began panting in approximately twenty minutes, bursting into showy climax, Thorin screwed his eyes up and lost control, having come as well, panting in relaxation….  
“Whoa! Phew!” puffed the Elven King, breaking from the Dwarf King. “It was just amazing fuck! Seems, I’ve lost all of my strength in this hard, sexy fight!” he chuckled sassy, flopping down face onto the pillow near his beloved.  
Thorin slapped his butt slightly and winked at him. “I say YES, Your Majesty, as I did spent all the energy, being exhausted a lot!” he laughed ironically. “Nothing seems to save me but the good breakfast.” stressed he, gifting him his hinting glance.  
“Good, nin meleth!” Thranduil smiled frisky. “Then go to the dining hall and pick up something delicious for you and me!” he wiggled his butt, pushing Thorin away from their bed.  
The Dwarf King gathered his brows in amazement. “Aren’t you going with me? Don’t you want to keep me company?”  
“Nay!” the Elven King stretched seductively and yawned sweetly. “No such luck! I’m out of my usual, irresistible, royal form.”  
“Oh! Come on! Are you going to stay here till your hair grow enough again? Ere the end of times? It is not serious!” Thorin reached for Thranduil’s shoulders and tried to move him off the bed.  
The Elven King was opposing his efforts violently. “Let me stay here! I don’t wish anybody to see me this improper way! Who then will be I if I let it happen? An object of derision for your dwarves and later for entire Middle Earth?” he was screaming in irritation.  
Thorin granted him his kindest smile and hugged him tenderly. “Drop it! Nobody dares doing such things to you till I’m with you. Besides,” he took the fallen raincoat from the floor and put in on naked, annoyed Thranduil. “Nobody sees you!” he covered his head with hood and kissed him, glad with such a good and simple solution.  
Still his Elven King was anything but pleased. He gifted Thorin his slow up and down look, full of hatred. He let him see he will resist anyway, but the Dwarf King was fully determined.  
Within a minute he has been already dragging the resisting Elven King along the corridor to the dining hall.  
Thranduil was struggling in his arms, attempting to dodge out, but Thorin held him firmly.  
Finally, the Dwarf King has hauled him into the dining hall where all the dwarves were having lunch.  
They all got up in respect having seen the both kings.  
Thorin didn’t expect to see so many dwarves inside as he was sure there would be nobody here in such time, and he was completely nonplussed as everyone stared at bare feet of the Elven King, understood he had nothing under his black raincoat. Therefore the Dwarf King realized that he needed to strike out a new idea urgently to switch their attention.  
“Let me introduce you new Elven King!” blurted Thorin in a loud voice and removed his hood, having pulled it away from resisting hands of Thranduil. The Elven King put down his eyes immediately and blushed greatly, getting crimson.  
A silent surprised gasp rolled along the rows of the dwarves.  
Bofur violated the silence first, jumping up from his chair.  
“By my beard! Where your hair’s gone to?” inquired he extremely ignorant.  
Balin guessed to give Bofur a poke with his elbow.  
“Oh, oh!” the dwarf in cap got jerry. “I was going to say you look much sexier this way, Your Majesty!” winked at him Bofur and got a new poke at his back from Balin again.  
“What’s again then?” wondered he wickedly.  
Balin has noticed that Thorin was shaved, beardless only now.  
“Mahal! Thorin! What’s happened to your beard?” he was terrified.  
Thorin smiled silently.  
“Nothing! We simply decided to change our appearances!” he explained calmly.  
The tension was broken only when he smiled and everyone started laughing merrily.  
Thranduil turned away to his Thorin and pressed himself to his chest very tight, trying to hide in the folds of his clothes demurely. The Dwarf King sighed out in relief and hugged him with tremendous pleasure.


End file.
